Tetsu
Background Tetsu was a dude that was born blind in Kumogakure, he had no friends because of his handicap, and had a rough life. But for some reason, when he was young, he would cry all the time, not because he was blind, but when his parents or someone would ask him what was wrong, he would say he misses his friend. But those that knew Tetsu's parents and him, knew that Tetsu hand no friends, no brother, no sister, nothing so people would think something was wrong with him. They would just think that it was his imagination, or the reason that he was just a child. As he got older, he would still talk about how he missed his friend, but he never told his name, or any info on him, so people just thought he was a crazy blind kid at this point. When he became a chunin, he decided to go to the doctor to see if he could maybe do an operation to implant someone else eyes into his bad eyes. When the doctor went to try and open Tetsu's eyes, they opened, and the doctor made an observation. Tetsu's whole eye was just completely white, no pupil not even any veins. So the doctor thought that Tetsu was born with dead eyes, there was nothing they could do because the eyes had no blood vessels, so that meant that no blood flow went to they eyes. Even if they were to be replaced, no blood would get to the new eyes. When Tetsu was told the news, he wasn't sad or anything, he just went on with his life. Appearance He is a dark skinned guy with purple hair, his hair is in the style of thin brads, so it looks like his hair is straight. He has goggles of different types, then he sometimes where's a orange scarf around his neck. He then wears a black GI that is covered by a white coat, on his hands he wears these types of finger-less gloves, the gloves don't go all the way to his wrist, instead they go to about mid hand level. Personality He is a very nice person. His is nice because he is blind. He doesn't really like people talking about him and his handicap. But most of the time its like he isn't blind at all, especially when it comes to fighting. He is a cool laid back type of person and accepts just about everyone as his friend. He actually likes his blindness, one time he was told that he could have eyes from a deceased person, but he said no because he thinks it is a reason for him being blind. One thing that he wants to do is make a new type of jutsu, but without eyes he can't do this, this is why he wanted new eyes. Abilities Dojutsu Rinnegan Tetsu has the Preta Path, which allows him to absorb things, not just chakra since the Preta Path is about greed. Tetsu made one technique called Element Absorption Technique, which allows him to absorb a techniques nature. How he Obtained the Rinnegan Tetsu obtained the Rinnegan when the Sage created Tetsu so he could talk to someone before he died, the reason why is because his sons were off doing their thing. Using the Creation of All Things, the Sage made Tetsu. Another reason why he made Tetsu was to keep the peace going, so therefor the Sage gave Tetsu the Rinnegan, all the paths, and just about all the techniques he had. When Tetsu was made, the Sage and him talked a lot, he gave Tetsu his own personality, and own everything. The Sage also gave Tetsu instructions to try and keep the piece while he was gone by helping as many people as he could. It was as if Tetsu was a robot that had a specific mission to do. Then when the Sage died, Tetsu was heart broken, and instead he took Sage's orders and went to help people in need. Eventually the Tetsu that the Sage made was about to die, so what he did was, using the Creation of All Things technique, Tetsu inserted his DNA into a this woman he helped an he met in this land, (which was later the land of lighting), he made it to where in the next 1000 years, a child would be born just like him, with the same name, not the same look, peaceful intention, and with the Rinnegan. Eventually the Tetsu that the Sage made died, and eventually the 1000 years passed. But, through all the genes and DNA mix ups from that lady the older Tetsu put his DNA into, the New Tetsu which was born 1000 years later would only have the same name different look, would awaken his rinnegan later in life with the Preta Path, was blind, and had peaceful intention. Also, he wouldn't have any of the technique the older Tetsu had, so he had to make his own. Barrier Ninjutsu One of his most effective barrier ninjutsu is Mole Barrier, which really helps him with his blindness. This actually is his only Barrier Ninjutsu, but since it is a big help to him, Barrier Ninjutsu is what some people profile him as one of his skills. Without his Mole Barrier, he wouldn't be able to do any other of his skills. Taijutsu He has enough taijutsu skill to defend himself, but against maybe a Taijutsu master, he will most likely be beaten. Taijutsu was one of his last skills he learned because of his blindness, and since it was one of his last skills he learned, he isn't the best at it. In all of his fights, he has never won against anyone using his taijutsu. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu is one of Tetsu's strongest skills, this was one of the first things he learned being a Kumo ninja. He is renowned as the blind swordsmen, being able to beat several samurai in sword battles. Many people have taken lessons from Tetsu in Kenjutsu, one being his student Joshin, who can wield 8 blades at the same time, and still get beat by Tetsu. Tetsu's Sword Tetsu's sword is as similar as a regular Katana, but on the hilt of the sword is a small fist size circle that is on the side of the sword, what Tetsu can do is stick his finger in the circle and spin it on his finger to other effective ways, instead of using 1 or 2 hands to wield the sword. Also, the circle can be detached and widened for throwing at people, or other reasons. Ninjutsu He is pretty skilled at ninjutsu as well, having 3 natures and he knows quite a bit of techniques. He isn't as skilled in his Ninjutsu as his Kenjutsu, but he is skilled enough at ninjutsu to take out a group of ninja. Black Lightning Black Lightning is the strongest type of lightning, and is known to , and the . Tetsu learned it from Darui after Darui battled him in a Kenjutsu match. At the time of fighting, Darui didn't know Tetsu was blind, but he knew Tetsu was a skilled swordsmen, but when they fought, Tetsu came very close to beating him. But Darui with the superior skill and experience, beat Tetsu. Darui was so amazed by his skill that he offered to see if Tetsu wanted to learn Black Lightning, Tetsu accepted and then told Darui that he was blind. Darui then requested that Tetsu be a Jonin council member, to the Raikage, and that is how Tetsu became a Jonin Council member. Ninkenjutsu Ninkenjutsu is a type of sword fighting style made by Tetsu. Using Ninkenjutsu, Tetsu is able to do technique through his sword. Tetsu has made every technique that is known as Ninkenjutsu, Tetsu wants to teach it to people, but so far, he has not taught anyone. Category:OverPowered